The Jungle
by pmonkey815
Summary: Piper decides to keep her promise to god after episode 9, F*cksgiving, and stay away from Alex Vause. But we all know it could never be that easy. Begins after Episode 9, but will stick relatively true to story arcs that happen afterward (with the exception of a few small tweaks, obviously). M (right now) for crude language, and possibly future sexual and violent content


Hey everybody, I just had to throw my hat into the ring with this fic. It's not as polished as usual cause I was just super excited to put it out there. I LOVE this show and totally devoured it and can't wait for it to come back. This fic will mostly focus around Alex, Piper, Morello, and Nichols, but I'll definitely throw some of the other amazing cast of characters in! Okay, that being said. Slightly AU, but spoilers for everything. This is a short start, but I hope you like it! Let me know if you think I should keep going.

* * *

"Oh, come on. Really?" Alex raised her eyebrows, glancing between Nichols and Big Boo. "Seriously, no one's gonna say Red?"

A chorus of "oohs" and hoots came out of the small crowd assembled.

"Gross, Vause. She's like my mom." Nichols' left cheek rose in something that could either be a smirk or a sneer.

"Yeah, no. Definitely not." Morello shook her head, throwing a hand up in the air. "Too scary. No, if I had to go back to women—and I know, Nicky doesn't count—I guess I'd go for you." She pursed her lips at Vause, looking her over as if she needed to double check that everything was as she'd remembered it. "Or maybe Chapman. Chapman seems like she'd be a very gentle lover. I like that."

"Oh, come on. Chapman's not enough top for you." Nichols threw her arm over Alex's shoulder, tugging her tight against her side. "Not like us two." She bit the inside of her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth slightly. "Ain't that right, Vause?"

Alex laughed, leaning in a little closer. "Oh, you have no idea what Piper's capable of." She turned her head to include the others in the conversation. "I mean, don't get me wrong. She lets you think you're in charge, but she's controlling everything."

"Well, well, well. Look what got dragged back from the SHU." Mendez's voice broke into their conversation, and they all glanced up to see who was getting harassed.

"Piper!" Alex went to stand, but was pulled back down by Nichols.

"You really wanna mess with that situation?" She raised her eyebrows, "Wait 'til Pornstache gets bored."

"Shouldn't take long," Big Boo chimed in. "Something shiny with big tits'll walk by, and he'll get distracted."

Mendez was standing so close to Piper's face she could smell his lunch, but she hid her disgust by looking at the floor and breathing through her nose.

"You know, it's really too bad Healy had another one of his lesbian freakouts. He always stops things right before you dirty little sluts get to the good stuff." He grasped Piper roughly by the back of her neck, pushing her forward toward where her friends were sitting. "Luckily for us, Healy went home for the rest of the day." He shoved her forward so that she stumbled into Alex's arms. "So why don't you go ahead and finish the show, ladies?"

Piper picked herself up, smoothing the tan jumpsuit and shaking her head. "No."

"What was that?" Mendez was in her face again, the hairs of his mustache tickling her nose.

"I don't want to." Her voice was soft and high-pitched, like a child. She didn't want to fight; not anymore. She didn't want to go back. "Please."

"Jesus Christ." Mendez scoffed. "They send you off to SHU and it takes the fight right out of ya." He waved a hand dismissively and headed back toward the bubble. "And what fun is it if you don't fight?"

Alex brought her hands up to Piper's shaking shoulders, grasping them strongly enough to know she was there, yet gently enough she didn't feel trapped.

"Pipes. Hey. It's okay." She tugged on one of the shoulders, turning her to face the group. "What happened to you? Are you all right?"

"Come with me." Piper grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the cell block, Alex looking back over her shoulder to her confused, ignored tribe.

When she turned back around, they were in the chapel, and Piper was pulling her close, pressing her face into Alex's neck and inhaling deeply. "I want you."

Alex's cheek twitched and her mouth opened, but she didn't smile; not all the way. "You can have me, Pipes." She pulled Piper's face from her neck, and forced their eyes to meet. "I'm right here."

"It's not that simple, Alex. You know it's not." She blew out her breath and looked away. "They hold the keys, and no matter what we tell ourselves, they control when we get out of this place." She looked back up into Alex's blue eyes, twisted in confusion behind her thick frames. "And they don't want me around you, so I can't."

Alex pulled back, chuckling. "You know, every time I start to think you're different you run away again." She shook her head. "You're a fucking coward, I don't know why I—" The words caught in her throat, or she thought better of saying them, because she turned and walked out without saying anything else.

"I'm sorry, Alex!" But she was already gone. It was a small price to pay, she reminded herself—for her life, for Larry, for Barney's, for her freedom—but that didn't make it sting any less. She left the chapel and headed for her cell block.


End file.
